


The club

by Deadlightbeat



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlightbeat/pseuds/Deadlightbeat
Summary: With the killers and survivors having a bloody good time Dwight and Bubba decide to open a club where everyone can hang out.We learn the true personality’s of the cold hearted killers, but what else does the entity have in store for building this Club for them?





	1. Chapter 1 the people

**Author's Note:**

> This story is made for myself and don’t judge me for the ships that I may put together, this is for enjoyment, it’s up for criticism, but not to start a argument over.  
I hope you enjoy the story and just accept it.

Chapter 1 the people  
Everyone was dressed their best, even the killers somehow, they knew what it meant to look your best. The girls wore beautiful dresses, while the guys wore handsome tuxes.  
It had to be the night no one could forget, and it wasn’t, with a few arriving a bit late to the party.  
Back at the Léry's Memorial Institute   
“Come on feng if you don’t hurry up we won’t make it in time.” A girl comes running out of the room with a dress in one hand and and a basic wear out clothing in the other. “Carter, I need help deciding on which one to wear.” Carter shakes his head. “I can’t really help you with that decision, I was trained for therapy reasons not fashion.” The girl ended up huffing. “Well Carter I don’t know how to put this but, right now I do need therapy for fashion!” She runs into the room and comes back out a few minutes later deciding to wear the dress, which Carter kinda got lost in her beauty for a bit. “Finally we can leave and actually get there.”  
In the Ormond Resort  
“Hurry up Bill!” Julie wearing a dress yelled at a man walking out of the room trying to fit into his tuxedo. “Damn, why the hell are we getting forced into these tight clothing?” Julie ended up laughing at Bill. “We are trying to dress good for Dwight and Bubba’s new club.  
A few days ago Dwight and Bubba decided to build a club where they would sell pizza and chili as their main courses, with a bar to drink, a gambling stand for those people, a resting lounge just to chat and vent, and everyone got a chance to submit a song they enjoyed to hear while they were there.  
“Suzie hurry up! I need to work at the gambling stand soon.” Ace, our big gambler of the bunch works at the card table, wearing his normal tuxedo and has his hair slicked back. Sooner or later, a girl comes sliding down the railing and does a front flip and sticks the landing. “Wow, you really needed a entrance like that didn’t you Suzie?” Frank commented. Suzie of courses smiled her toothy grin mainly pointed towards Ace. “I guess we’re all ready let’s get going


	2. Welcome to the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is showing up to the club and is getting ready to party with a few hiccups here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew I’ve posted two chapters in the same day, it’s hard not to when my mind is overflown with ideas and already written parts.  
Anyways, enjoy the next chapter

At the entrance of the club was Evan standing guard to make sure to greet everyone inside with Meg being late to help Evan greet everyone.  
“I’m sorry I’m late Evan, couldn’t choose what shoes to wear!” Even with the mask on Meg could tell that Evan just had rolled his eyes at her. “Well, at least you made it to greet the last bit of people.”   
The legion finally got there, followed by Feng, and Carter. After everyone entered, Evan held the door open so Meg could walk in and she gave him a smile before walking in, and Evan followed behind.  
The place was pretty basic, and it looked like everyone was already in their places. The people serving at the moment were, Claudette, Joey, Jake, and Laurie. Ace worked the gambling stand, saw that coming from a mile away, Bill and frank worked the bar, and Dwight and Bubba were out back in the Kitchen taking orders. “Bubba, we need your Number one World Chili with peppers and bacon inside.” Bubba shook his head and got to making the chili while Dwight got to making the pizza that Sally wanted.  
“Okay everyone place your bets whoever gets the higher number wins!” In the distance you can hear Ace yelling, he would’ve loved to be one of the gamblers but well, he couldn’t so it was a fair game for everyone. Kate bet a dull key, Tapp bet his rainbow map, Suzie bet a toolbox, and Quentin bet a utility flashlight. While everyone else was lounging around, Evan had his arm around Meg’s waist, and Carter told Amanda some corny jokes. “What did the cloud say to the Lightning bolt? That was a shocker!” Max sat at one of the tables and just looked around the place without a word. Eventually Claudette came over and hugged him from the back. “Stop looking so depressed big guy I’ll have a break in at least thirty minutes, K?” Max looked at her and nodded. “I guess.” The main attraction that everyone was waiting for was when third shift came, even David couldn’t keep his excitement. At the third shift Max would be working at the bar which meant everyone could drink his new Moonshine mix that he made. But they had to wait. Evan got up to grab him and Meg some drinks, but David being drunk as always, he ended getting into a fight with Evan.  
“Come at me you bástard, I can’t wait to rip that smug face off of ya!” Evan picked up David with ease and slung him across the place slamming into a concrete wall. “Oh don’t worry we are only just getting started. As Evan let’s out a chuckle before continuing the fight. Meg saw what Evan was doing and she sighed and even everyone was just watching the fire works go off.  
Eventually it was third shift, and David cooled down and ran straight to the bar when Max was setting up. “Só buster! Are you selling your great moonshine yet?! Max nods while rubbing off the glass that mainly David used. “I am, but I think you need to chill out first before I even give ya a pint.”  
David’s face shifts from drunk to pure angry. Whát are ya tálking about ya twat! I’m perfectly fíne!” Max rolls his eyes and drowns David’s angry insults, that sounded more like slurs than actual words. Evan eventually went back to sit with Meg but by the time the fight was over Meg was already laying on the couch, completely asleep, kinda made Evan felt bad about leaving her.  
So Evan sat down next to Meg and patted her on the head, Meg got up still asleep and laid her head on his shoulder and Evan knew he wasn’t getting out of this so he wrapped his arms around her with his iron grasp.  
Eventually Max was ready and the new moonshine mix was ready to be sold and drink. And of course the first person he served was Claudette. “You know Max, your moonshine never really surprises me at all.” Max smiled and went to pour David a drink and slid it over to David. “Well, your used to the taste of my moonshine cause we drink it everyday.” David than came out of nowhere. “Ya know Max, I would love to drink this moonshine more often or even everyday. Max rolled his eyes at David’s comment. “You say that about almost every alcohol that you drink.” David shrugged. “But they’re all good, but your moonshine is always on top.”  
While Max and David argued about alcohol, Feng sat there looking at Carter telling jokes to everyone, but not giving a glance at the person he was with.  
Feng’s smile eventually faded to a frown. Maybe coming here was a big mistake.


	3. Dealing with lifestyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight and Bubba surprises everyone with a special gift from the entity, why is it doing this and what nasty plan does it have up its sleeve?

Than Bubba and Dwight finally walked out of the kitchen saying that the club was done for the night, but Dwight needed to make a special announcement.  
“Hello there my fellow friends, I have some great news for everyone!” Dwight stood there silent for a while, holding everyone in suspense. “We have built a hotel next to the club with of course Jake and the entity’s help.” Everyone stared at Dwight confused until Michael surprisingly spoke up. “But why can’t Laurie and I just live in lampkin lane? It’s more peaceful there.” Laurie sighed. “Yeah Michael... too quite.” Dwight just sat there stunned. “Well, the entity kinda told Bubba and I that everyone has to live in it, but you can go back to your places on your breaks.” Everyone groaned with a few happy, like the legion and Carter. “Finally we get to sleep in decent rooms now not on the couch constantly! Susie and Julie said in unity. Carter sighed. “And Feng And I don’t need to live in my treatment place it’s getting crowded with all of her computers.” Feng crossed her arms in defense. “Well, I need them all for streaming and playing games!” Dwight just sat there and listened to everyone’s arguments, until he spoke up. “Okay so, Evan and Meg you get B-9 on the second floor, Max And Claudette you live on B-11, Sally and I will live on B-13, Carter And Feng you live on B-7, Julie And Bill you live on B-10, Susie and Ace live on B-12, and Michael and Laurie live on B-14. Everyone else you live on floor A.  
Everyone went to their areas to see it was built for everyone’s needs.  
Claudette and max had plants to put into pots which Max beat Claudette to, Feng got her computer, well everyone did, but she was the happiest, Meg got a treadmill But it bugged Evan cause she would use it at night also, but Evan got some weights to lift so he Okay with that. Bill had ash trays everywhere and there were cigarettes and cigars every where ready for his use, of course he finished a pack before two hours past. Susie and Julie got a giant wardrobe, which the guys got forced into a fashion show. Ace got all type of cards to play with but bill knew of Ace’s tricks so most of the time it was win lose for Ace.  
Eventually when everyone got done checking out there rooms they walked out onto the balcony and stared off into the blank sky and the silent forest.  
Eventually Meg decided to brake the silence. “I wonder when our next trial is?” Evan shrugged his shoulder. “Soon.”  
Everyone sooner or later decided to go to bed and get ready for the next day with a few stranglers staying on the balcony just wondering life, with max and Claudette being those people.  
“Max do you think we’re ever going to get out of here and live life?” Max looked at Claudette with a very emotionless face. “Have fun? The most fun I had was slaughtering those animals on the farm when I finally got out of that damn basement, but if I would to get out of this place alive, my brain wouldn’t be in any mental condition to do anything except kill more people in anger.”  
Claudette stared at Max, he only told her about his past life on the farm, not being wanted, but there was more mysterious secrets to this big emotionless man than what met the eye. “Did you have a fun time on the farm at all, did your parents teach you how to do stuff on the farm when you got older?” That was one of the harsh subjects that Max didn’t want to talk about, but to answer Claudettes question, he put it as blankly as possible. “No, they only taught me how to be isolated from the world, and when I broke out I took a old chainsaw, and sawed my parents in half.” Max stared off into the distance as the wind blew and the stars blinked in the sky as if they were winking at them. “After killing them I slaughtered all of the animals, and I guess that’s what made the Entity think of me as a possible Killer, to chase you guys down.” But than Max let a very weak smile that Claudette could barely see cross his face. “But ever since I met you Claudette my life has been filled with fun experiences that I thought I would never have the time to do, and you made me feel special.” Claudette walks up to Max and wraps he arms around his waist, she would’ve wrapped it around his shoulder if he wasn’t like two feet taller than her. “Well Max, I love you for who you are and I don’t care about what you have done in your past, I look forward to what the future holds for us.” They stand there for a few minutes look off into the distance before Max and Claudette go and slide their balcony door to the side and go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Claudette is so sweet to Max, they make such of a good couple, can’t wait for them to get married, “wink, wink.”  
But this was the longest chapter yet, but hey it leads to a “big” event in the story next chapter. Leave a comment on what I should change.


	4. Loves trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We talk about Meg and Evans relationship now, but the entity has some unfinished business it needs to complete and it needs a host to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story never thought a bunch of people would actually read, I’ve tried to keep you all up to date with chapters everyday, but school got in the way yesterday, don’t worry though I got this chapter and I’m working on the next chapter.

It was work out time for Meg, she grabbed her mp3 and turned on the treadmill to max to make sure she was running at a consistent speed.  
Evan always complained about the treadmill and Meg’s early workout session’s she had, but he never told her to stop even when he was sleeping, she found that very cute, Evan hated her using that word to describe him.  
He likes the words, tough, intelligent, command worthy, he says all of those words describe him better than cute.  
Meg finds it funny how sometimes he feels like he needs to throw up when he says cute, it’s just not in his dictionary.  
But surprisingly right when Evan heard the treadmill turn on he got up he got into the shower and started to lift the weights he got, he looks like he enjoys it, needs a punching bag but everything else is good.  
After her daily hour of workout she turns off the treadmill turns the fan on and grabs a drink in the fridge, and some how the entity knows all of their favorite drinks, no one, she means no one not even Evan knew her favorite drink, it was MTN Dew by the way.   
Well, before this place was built they had to get used to drinking water all the time, than when the killers started getting friendly with the survivors, that’s when Max started giving everyone is moon shine he made.  
And Meg never thought she would be able to drink MTN Dew again, but here she is drinking her favorite drink right now, she loved the entity at the moment, even though it was the thing that caused them to be in this terrible mess by the way. But she wonders if the entity had to do with Meg and Evan, being a thing?  
She actually wonders how everyone got together and became who they are today. She knows Max and Claudette hit off with plants and got together eventually, Bill and Julie well, they’re quite still a mystery she can’t quite solve, I mean there is a big age gap between the two, but hey it’s what they like in each other that matters right?  
Evan was very silent today without saying a word to meg, it is always a bit awkward for her to know she spends all of her days with a serial killer who could chop her up into pieces in her sleep, but something about Evan doesn’t scare her anymore.  
Maybe cause when you put a name on something scary you than don’t really fear it anymore, so when we gave them the scary names like, trapper, Nurse, Shape, and what not, we were always scared of the, but when we learned their names, we aren’t scared.  
But Evan is a bit more silent than usual he usually mumbles a bunch of nonsense that barely anyone can understand not even me.  
He walks to the balcony door and slams it open and slams it shut. Why the hell is he so angry today did I cause this, I mean I’m sorry I messed up his sleeping time. I walk up to the balcony door and when I open it... I wish I didn’t here this at all. “But, I can’t do that, I can’t kill Meg.” Evan took his hand and face palmed himself slowly, and what looked like he could cry any second now.  
And than I heard him choke back a tear. “Why the fucking hell, do I have feelings for her?” That really struck me hard, why does he have feelings for me, it makes no since that a cold hearted killer like him has a heart, it just... doesn’t make... since...   
Evan was sitting there looking at the sky while thinking about what the entity just told him to do with Meg... Until a loud crash snapped him out of his void of thoughts. “Meg!?” He furiously shoves the door to the side almost breaking it, and to his horror, Meg was lying on the ground with blood leaking from her body, and she was unconscious. “This is the perfect time to end her life Evan, shove a knife a cleaver something down her heart and end what’s keeping you hostage for these years!” The entity exclaimed.  
Evan stares at Megs body, he can’t do it. “I know your thoughts if you don’t want to do it than I’ll do it!” His eyes turned into a dead cold stare with no life in the eyes, nothing showing his well being in the body.  
It’s been years well felt like years, since Meg and Evan got together and swore that none of them would leave each other, but Evan doesn’t have a choice, he wasn’t in control, he struggled for control but the entity was indeed more powerful than him. He grabbed the closest knife that was in the kitchen, positioned himself over Megs body. *Im sorry Meg, I didn’t want to be the one to separate ourselves from each other, to be the one to take your life.*  
Before he could shove the knife down to her, she opened her eyes to see what was happening, and she accepted it. “It isn’t you doing this Evan, it is what has to be done isn’t that right?” Her voice was very weak but it was loud enough for Evan to hear. “I’m sorry Meg.” And than Evan takes the knife and stabs downwards. “Goodbye Meg.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all DBD love story’s end with a happy ending, and it was no happy ending for Meg or Evan.  
But who knows maybe the entity will surprise us, plus we need Meg to get a marriage started. “Wink” “wink”


	5. The ones passing there

Meg opened her eyes to what she was hoping it was a dream a nightmare maybe Freddy was being an asshole again, so she would wake up from and be sleeping next to Evan and making sure she would never let go of him but a last, it wasn’t that.  
“Must feel bad Meg to know your lover killed you so early and so young, they’re all psycho’s, I don’t know why you trusted them.” The voice was very raspy, but it was also speaking clearly, so she understand what it was pointing at.  
“Who the hell are you by the way?” It sounded like it sighed, but as black tentacles surrounded Meg and started to choke her, she got a clue who this being was... The Entity! “Lowly humans like you don’t understand god hood, you should all be praising me, for giving you guys immortality, but...” She could here its anger in its voice before the tentacles clenched into a fist. “You humans take my blessings for granted, none of you show respect to me, instead you go on your merry way not even batting an eye to me, I’m more supreme to you all!”  
“Well we burn offerings to you, so that’s a upside.” Meg cracked a joke but the way the strength of the entity got stronger it doesn’t have humor, or didn’t like her joke. “I think I earn more offerings than those puny ones maybe like whole human sacrifice, that would be better, it’s a good payment for giving you guys immortality.” Meg rolled her eyes. “We didn’t ask to be given immortality, we wanted to live and die like a regular human not like a lab rat.” It ended up sighing. “See? Humans don’t understand blessings of gods they take it for granted.” Meg looked around the black void. “Well, where am I and how do I get out, I rather be in a trial than this.” The entity laughed at Meg’s comment. “You are in the Void, the place where people’s determination goes to die, but...” It’s hands started to make random gestures that Meg couldn’t understand. “Your only here for me to deliver a message to the group.” It wrapped its hands around Meg and started to squeeze her almost to pass out. “If they don’t end their relationship here and now, all of them will die and pay.” Meg closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was laying in a bed with everyone staring at her with Evan sitting in the chair next to the bed. He sat there and what looked like joy came to him but... his expressions were still blocked by the boney mask he wore on his face. “I’m really sorry for what happened Meg I don’t know what came over me.” It didn’t sound like a heartfelt apology but in Evans mind, it was as heartfelt it could get in his head. “We chewed him out about what happened.” Claudette and Max, sat there smiling, with the expression Max had on, Claudette kinda forced him to do it, he didn’t willingly.  
“Anyways, enough with that sappy stuff I’m tired.” Evan scratched the back of his head before walking out of the room. Meg sat there for a bit before letting a smile crack her face.


	6. Obsessed with what’s in front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Laurie ya... also it’s Halloween so heck ya

Authors Note: Now, let me get this straight... CAN WE PLEASE JUST SAY MICHAEL AND LAURIE NOT SIBLINGS FOR THIS STORY?!  
The wind blew, into the silent night of the peaceful neighborhood, with the leaves from the autumn trees blow across the street.  
It was peaceful, even with the sirens of the police car going off once in a while, but because no one bothers to even turn them off cause trials don’t even last a half a hour. Some houses are still decorated from the last Halloween that plunged this place into darkness, but that is in the past and the shadow that lurks in this place now has a total different motive this time.  
As footsteps thump in the Myers house and the creaking of the floors under the heavy steps persist in the house constantly standing in the entrance of the house is a man, with a mask white as snow, giving him a mysterious feel... Michael Myers.  
Michael looked out at the quiet street with a silent glare, until something caught his eye. He looked at a very slim girl wearing blue jeans a what looked like a light blue work shirt as she walked to the house, it was who he was obsessed with.  
Laurie Strode, a innocent girl that got pulled into a not so innocent situation, it was all his fault she is here, she did nothing wrong to be sent to a never ending hell where death happens constantly, without any avail.  
But, it wasn’t all that bad in this place, she had plenty of friends, most survivors some killers, not all the killers looked liked they enjoyed killing.  
But Michael, he enjoyed the thrill of taking a knife in hand and stabbing it through his target, but he enjoyed doing it the most to his obsession.  
And today’s trail was no different than the last ones, it always ended with Michael chasing Laurie the whole entire time, while everyone sat on the generators and got them all done except the Myers house generator cause well that was the hardest, and when Michael wasn’t chasing Laurie he was a force not to reckon with, everytime you touched a generator he would pop out of no where and give you a heart attack.

But honestly, he’s a nice person out of trials, he still has that killer instinct but when Laurie is around he usually keeps it in check.  
He’s mainly silent at the hotel and at the campfire they rarely ever visit, except very heavy breaths come from him, but that’s the noise of the day before he plunges into darkness and you can only see his white mask in the dark.  
But it was a windy day outside today with Laurie and Michael our on the hotel’s balcony. “Michael what do you see everyday when you fall asleep.” Michael took a glance at Laurie before he sighed. “Darkness, that’s what I see...” everything grew silent. “So... the sun is rising...” Michael let a grunt out. “Ya right, there is no such thing as a sun here, it always has a moon that gives a feeling of a sun.” Laurie looked outward where the trees made a blanket that maybe a giant could lay upon. “You know around this time was what caused us to be stuck in this damn place anyways.” Michael stared at her before, he walked away slid the door and slid it shut. “Michael, you are one mysterious person, it’s hard to know what’s going on in your mind.”  
Author’s note: Hey perfect time to release this chapter the Halloween chapter, sorry for taking a bit long to make this chapter, I swear this chapter was the hardest to write cause I really don’t like them together but, if I didn’t put them together people would yell at me for not putting them together so... All the other chapters will be longer and better cause I’m better at the other ships than this one, anyways see ya guys later, LIGHTS OUT BABY!


	7. Treating Their therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter and Feng bonds.

This wasn’t the first time Carter had to help people with their sanity, but what if he is the one that needed help getting rid of his sanity.  
It was a normal day at the Treatment theatre, chasing random kids down, just to please a entity that brought him to this world, sounds complicated, well it is.  
But now he has something that adds on to the insanity of this world, something that will definitely screw him over in the long run.  
There is a beautiful cute girl that goes by the name Feng Min, but having a love life does not help your heart soul or mind what so ever.

Back to hotel

Waking up to crows sitting on the balcony causing a commotion on the new bird gossip, that the entity must be telling them. Damn crows, they have given away Carters position in trials so many times when he’s trying to be quiet, but enough with getting pissed off at the birds.  
Carter looks to his side to see a young girl sleeping soundly in bed, not knowing that Carter is awake, he should let her sleep she had two trials in a row back to back. He does his normal routine, brewing a thing of coffee and sliding the balcony door over and sitting down on the chairs and dreaming off in the distance. Honestly, Carter doesn’t mind being with Feng, but she is to complicated, when she’s angry she keeps it to herself or she gets on the computer and talks about it with one of the girls.  
He doesn’t know why the hell she goes to them for therapy, he has a degree in therapy, we’ll shock therapy but he still wishes to goes to him to talk about what was wrong.  
He hears the sliding door slide open to Feng half awake half asleep, just like the normal, she could stay up all night but than be the first person up, either on the computer or out on the balcony.   
“Feng why are you awake I told you, that you need your sleep.” Feng stared at carter in a dazed look. “Well, Carter you know I can’t stay asleep for long plus this coffee you made will wake me up in no time!” She sat next to Carter before he wrapped his arms around Feng’s waist. “Your such of a pain Feng.” She looks up at Carter. “I know I am.”  
Carter opened his eyes to Feng sleeping on his shoulder and the crew was standing on the balcony. “So your finally awake doc?” Carter looks to his left to see Bill and Julie right next to him, with Bill smoking his daily cigarette. “You know Bill, you should quit smoking at some point it hurts your lungs.”   
There Carter goes again, giving health advice, he can’t save Bill he’s too far to stop now. “I rather smoke a whole entire pack now so later if I can’t well, at least I’ve calmed myself down.” Bill argued. “Carter I would just let bill do whatever he wants, I know your skillful in the subject but...” Julie quibbled. She stares at Bill for a whole minute before continuing. “Just let him be please.” Carter signed and went back to staring off into the distance. Sometimes people won’t listen to a doctor even if it might save them later on.  
Feng was still fast asleep on his shoulder and he didn’t want to walk her up cause she needed her rest but he really needed another cup of coffee cause he still feels...sluggish.  
As he got up he made sure to lay Feng onto the other chair to keep her asleep but honestly, Feng is probably gonna wake up from it being cold out.  
He walked into the room and poured another cup of coffee, and sat at the table inside waiting for Feng to notice where he’s gone and complain to him.  
And sure enough a few minutes later, Feng came rushing in and as he put his cup down she pounced onto Carter, and sat on his legs. “Carter! Why did you leave me out there it was cold out there you could’ve moved me back inside!”  
Feng complained for a few minutes before Carter sat up, scooped Feng up into his arms and laid her back in the bed. “Come on Feng, you had two trails back to back late at night, I think you should sleep, Docters orders.” Feng looked up at Carter, leaned upwards and kissed Carter before laying back down onto the bed. “Okay Doc! Love you.” Feng closed her eyes and went asleep.   
Carter walked back onto the balcony. “Feng you are a wonderful human, if I didn’t like you, I would totally experiment on your brain.” Carter chuckled.


	8. Spending time in the sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go for a swim with the crew, but the entity has something in store

Everyone woke up the next day with something feeling, out of place.  
Claudette got up out of her bed and the first thing she thought of was. “Hey Max, doesn’t it feel like it has gotten hotter?” Max tiredly got up as his legs draped over the edge of the bed. “I didn’t notice.” Claudette rolled her eyes as she went and made Max some coffee. “Well, cause your used to the heat since you worked on the farm most of the time.” Max shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe the entity wants to burn you guys to death today.” Max walked out onto the balcony with everyone else staring off into the distance in amazement. “What the hell are you guys...” Max started before stopping himself, to look out in the distance to see a large ocean with sand. “I think the entity wanted a beach.” Frank chuckled.  
After everyone was rested, the guys carried a bunch of beach stuff they didn’t even know existed in their closets, as the girls put on their most cute bathing suit on, just to impress the guys and to beat each other at the cute game.  
The girls eventually got out to the beach with the guys already waiting with everything out waiting to be used.  
Claudette ran over to Max wearing a usual black bathing suit, Feng decided to wear a pink one, Susie chose a cyan, and Julie was wearing a dark blue one.  
While the guys well, they were wearing the usual swimming trunks, with no special color, or any special marks on them, just dark blue.  
Anna forced Jake into the water with her, Claudette and Max sat and relaxed under a umbrella, Bill complained when Julie tried getting him into the water.  
“I don’t want to get into that water, you don’t know, I’m fragile what if my arms lock up or something.” Julie chuckled. “That’s the first time you’ve called yourself fragile Bill, come on! We can stay at the shallow end.” But Julie was somehow stronger than Bill so he ended up getting dragged into the water by Julie. Feng and Carter sat in a chair together with Carter with a book open, and Feng sleeping in his shoulder. Michael and Laurie well, Laurie was no where to be found, and Michael blankly staring off into the distance.  
Claudette eventually got up. “Max I’m gonna go ahead and swim, wanna join?”  
Max glared at her before sighing. “I guess for a bit.”   
Max had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen to Claudette If he didn’t go with her.  
After a hour of standing in the shallow water, Max walked out and sat back down, but Claudette wanted to stay longer, so she ended up swimming to the farther end, where Meg was swimming, and David screaming insults in a Russian accent at the water. “It’s your Fùcking fault you dàmn piece of shìt watà!” Meg and Claudette look at each other confused before laughing.  
“Sometimes I wonder about David.” Meg chuckled. “Well, it’s funny seeing the shit he gets himself into.” Claudette snickered.  
Evan was swimming near by just floating around, his mind was blank until he heard a scream coming from Meg.  
He looks over to see Meg and Claudette getting dragged down into the water, whatever was doing it, Evan had a clue. “Damn! I hate the entity sometimes.”  
He swam for Them as he swam as fast as possible down where they were getting dragged at a fast pace, and if it didn’t slow down he wouldn’t ever catch up with them.  
Evan reaches for Megs hand, and their hands grab hold of each other, pulling her towards Evan. Meg looks back at Claudette still struggling as she is dragged deeper and farther away from where they float. Meg wants to scream, yell something for help or she wants Evan to let go of her and go for Claudette but she couldn’t, she could sit their helplessly as Evan swam them upwards to the surface with Claudette down in the deep out of their sight.  
After a long swim up, Evan and Meg gasped for air, and Meg punched Evan’s arm in rage. “Why the hell didn’t you save Claudette also?!” Evan looked at her with the same blank stare. “Because she wasn’t any of my concerns, and I wanted you alive more than her.” Evan tried to comfort Meg, but she pushed him away. “Your such of a asshole!” Meg shouted before swimming to shore leaving Evan floating out there looking at the water aimlessly.  
When Meg reaches the shore Max runs to her. “Hey Meg, have you’ve seen Claudette?” Meg stares at his wishful eyes, and stares at the ground, before a teardrop fell from her chin, and hit the sand sinking in. “The entity grabbed her while we were swimming, and it drowned her.” Meg chokes.   
Today was the day that everyone understood, that the entity will do anything to kill their relationships off, even using something that’s suppose to be fun.  
Back at the hotel, Max sat on his bed staring at the ground in pain. *It was your fault that she is dead Max, why did you stay in a relationship, huh?* The entity whispered into Max’s ears. “It’s not my damn fault! Max mourned. *oh but it is! If you would’ve went swimming with her, she wouldn’t be dead!* The entity exclaimed. A tear splattered on the hardwood floor. “What if.. it was my fault?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to post the next chapter.  
Stuff was going on, like school.


	9. Heart at the wrong place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feng tries to comfort Max, while the entity tries to comfort Claudette’s broken hearts, and tries to sow Claudette into its on little doll.

Max laid in his bed tiredly, because what the entity told him yesterday after a very unfortunate death, he’s been thinking about it lately.  
He tossed and turned in his sleep. Eventually Max got up and sat on the balcony where everyone was just walking out. Bill came out to have his usual smoke, Carter and Feng were holding onto each other while Carter was drinking his coffee, and Ace was showing the whole legion how to cheat in card games mainly blackjack. “See, I always keep a ace card under my sleeves, so if I get a king or a ten, I can easily slip it out and put it into my hand.” Ace explains with the legion closely paying attention.  
Max sat there silently. He doesn’t even know if life is a thing for him anymore, cause the one that belonged to him, and the one he belonged to... was gone.  
Feng looked at Max sitting there. She walks up to Max and lays her fingers on his shoulder. “Hey Max, remember it’s not your fault that it happened okay?” Feng reassures Max, as Max sighed. “I know, but... I just can’t go on like this.” Max said lowering his head in shame.”Well sorry to tell you Max, but there’s no such thing as killing yourself since, your the killer. Feng added.  
Max got up and walked into his room and in forever, this is the first time he has made himself coffee, he usually makes it for Claudette and than she doesn’t finish it so he does. Just thinking about the past is making Max depress.  
He sits down with his coffee and starts sipping away at it, as Feng continues to comfort him.  
After a lot of talking, Max finally forced Feng back to her room with Carter sound asleep snoring away.  
“If you need anything Max come and...” Max put his hands to her lips. “Feng, it’s fine. I just need some space.” Max walks out and closes the sliding door as Feng gets in the bed and Carter wraps his arms around her.  
Max sits back down on his bed stares at the rooftop before tucking himself in some sheets and falls asleep.  
Meanwhile everyone is sleeping the entity sits in the void as its tentacles reached over to Claudette, as she hung on a shadowy hook as she hung lifelessly on it.  
“Poor, poor Claudette. You have been abandoned by your love, how does that feel?” Claudette grunted, but no sound came from her mouth for the void blocks all sound that doesn’t belong to the entity.  
“Oh don’t you worry my dear.” It’s tentacles scratched underneath Claudette’s chin. “For he doesn’t love you, but I love you like a daughter.” “He... doesn’t love me?” Claudette whispered. The entity sighed. “No he has forgotten you for another women which has already been taking.” “Meg?” Claudette asked. “Nope.” The entity answered. “Feng?” The entity sighed, as Claudette nodded.  
The entity wrapped its arms around Claudette in a hugging embrace.  
“Don’t worry my child, you shall get your revenge for those who have caused pain to you.” Claudette gasps. “Your not going to turn me into a killer are you?” The entity chuckled. “No, no, no my dear.” It evilly laughed. “For I got a better plan for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn! Thanks for getting me to the 500 view count. All we need now is 20 kudos.  
Can’t wait to write more to get that goal. Thanks to everyone that has read this story and make sure to comment what you like about this book.  
Thanks guys! ;)


	10. Come back to us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group tries to get Claudette back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with the tenth chapter, I know it took me forever to release this chapter and I regret being gone for so long, I still love DBD I swear just like every other writer, it’s cause of school I haven’t been posting but hopefully I can stay on track.  
See ya guys.

The snow fell to the ground as Max opens his eyes to standing in Ormond Resort, a trail the entity summoned them to play.  
While the other survivors spawned around each other, Dwight, Meg, Tapp...  
They look over to see Claudette standing there with them. “Claudette!” Meg cried running over to her and hugging Claudette. “I’ve missed you so much, where have you’ve been?” Claudette sighed. “Places.” She walked for a generator, and Meg noticed that Claudette was holding a... flashlight.  
Meg knew that Claudette hated flashlights, she said it was true cruel to use them in her opinion. Why is she using one than? This question shot through her mind before hearing Max’s chainsaw rev up.  
The trial was complete hell for Max. Claudette dropped pallets on him, she blinded him, she teased him, she was being just a absolute bitch!  
“Come on farmer boy, you can do better than that!” Claudette teased as she ran towards another pallet. Max usually doesn’t resort to his hammer unless needed, but he had to. As his weapon flew through the air into the back of Claudette’s head, knocking her to the ground. “Damn it!” Another thing Max didn’t expect from Claudette, she never cussed, or if she did she was either very excited or drunk. This wasn’t the Claudette he knew.  
The trial ended poorly, as everyone escaped leaving Max for the beating that the entity was gonna give him.  
When Max got to the club he was in a pissy mood. “Why the fuck was Claudette like that today!?” He yelled before slamming his head onto the table.  
“The entity is obviously tricking us Max.” Michael said walking up to him pulling a chair. “Damn you speak?” Max asked, taking some of his moonshine and giving some to Michael, who gladly accept. “I talk when I want to, but Claudette was being used by the entity.” Max was impressed by what Michael was telling him. “So... how do we get her back?” Max inquired. “Simple, everyone needs to get memories of Claudette in their head and show caring, compassion, love to her.” Michael gagged. “I never thought I would ever say something so...caring.” He said in disgust. “Maybe Laurie is rubbing off on you!” Max laughed, punching Michael lightly on the shoulder.  
The next trial Claudette did everything she usually did, including being a asshole to everyone. While everyone decided it would be a good time to do exactly what Michael said, even though he regretted saying it.  
“Hey Claudette...” Meg said walking up to her. “You know we love you how you originally were.” Claudette laughed. “Your joking right?! How can I be myself again when the person I love is cheating on me!” Meg lifted a eyebrow. “Hold up... WHAT?”  
After the trial Meg went straight to Max’s room and walked in to see Feng with Max, with Max still in a miserable state. “Feng what the hell are you doing with Max?!” Meg screamed running and shoving her to the side. “I’m comforting Max, what do you mean?” Meg scowled. “You got Carter! Just stay the fuck away from Max!” Feng’s face was pissed and confused at the same time.  
“What the hell so you mean?” Feng asked, as Meg sits down.  
“The reason why Claudette is like this is cause the entity tricked her into thinking Max was cheating on her, and your not helping the situation.” Meg explained as Feng looks at the ground in sorrow. “I’m... sorry, I was just...” Feng began, as Meg walks over to her and brings her in for a hug.  
“I get it, your trying to help Max to cope with the lost, but right now, Max needs to solely remember Claudette and no one else.”   
Feng and Meg walked out of the room and let Max sit on the bed, as he looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes at he laid onto the bed. *Im sorry Claudette just please don’t hold a grudge against me for what I’ve done. I’m not cheating on you, I swear.*   
Meanwhile, Claudette stood in the dark abyss of the void as she heard Max’s voice say these words, a tear drop fell down her cheek as she started in the distance of the dark abyss, and soon saw the light of her bedroom, with Max laying with his eyes closed.  
Claudette smiled as she walked up to Max and laid beside Max, he still looked like he was in pain, and he needed someone to cure him of this trauma he’s been stuck in for what felt like a full week.  
Claudette tried pulling the big guy, but it was no use, the only thing she could pull was to pull down pallets in the killers faces. “Stop bothering me Feng!” Max said angrily, as he shot up to see Claudette standing in front of him. “Alright big guy I’ll stop bothering ya, but how about you get my name right first.” Claudette said smiling, as she saw Max’s anger on his face fade to a glow of happiness as he quickly wrapped his arms around Claudette and tears fell down his cheek onto her shoulder. “I..I thought...” He began to say, but he couldn’t finish his sentence, he was so caught up in his feelings right now he couldn’t speak properly. “You didn’t lose me Max...” Claudette sighed. “I think... I lost you.” She finished. “And you know what I’ve been missing?” Claudette asked. Max shook his head, he didn’t know but he had a idea.  
“I’ve been missing you.” Claudette said, before pushing her lips against Max’s and pushed him down on the bed, and let the flower they planted blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... I didn’t expect to get this far, but hey I’m writing a story guys and also can I just say, that this might be the closest I’ve gotten to writing a Lemon fanfic of DBD.  
But hey, if you guys don’t mind if I write something like that then... make sure to tell me.  
Thanks for the support guys! ;)


	11. Chapter 11 The Observer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about the Observer and his interactions with the Entity as he desperately tries to help the survivors in any ways possible, even if a sacrifice is needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a short chapter since the next chapter, is gonna be a huge one, and is gonna be fully detailed to the brim with writing and I hope it will make up for this chapter.

In the depths of the forest sat a shack, as the door swung wide open revealing a kept up room, with a flame crackling in the fire place and a leather seat sat in the middle of the shack as it faced out a window looking into the dark abyss of the entity’s realm.  
A unknown man stood at the window seal while holding a small glass of what looked like beer, before placing it down onto the window seal, and walked out of the house into the direction of the survivors camp.  
He stood there, watching them as they joked and sat around the campfire, as a grin went across his face before walking back to his shack and grabbed a book, and flipped it open to a certain page.  
While he read the book, black tentacles started to form behind him, as they peered of his shoulder as if they were reading the book with him.  
After a while, the man started to talk to himself, except the black tentacles were listening.  
“I wonder how I got here, or what caused me to come here. Taking memory’s from the Entity and writing them in my book, maybe one day I’ll give the survivors their memory’s back some time,but for now... the Entity beckons me not to speak, not to show myself, only be... a Observer.” He walks over to a certain device as it sat on top of his fire as his fingers glided over it.  
“These memory’s are completely useless to me, for they aren’t my memory’s,they don’t belong to me but them. But alas, she wants them back put them back in the fog where I got them.”

Like I said, I’m a observer I sit and watch the fire works go off, for now anyways, I guess the starving for power took over me at times, but I have skipped that stage. The man sighed. “I know your reading my mind Entity.” He said looking behind him to see four black tentacles surrounding him.  
*I heard your thoughts loud and clear Observer.* The Entity’s raspy voice echoed through his head. *I know your plan, your plan to take my memory’s and give them to the survivor’s.* the observer nodded his head. “They are not your memory’s but memory’s you have stolen and than made them yours, is it not?” The black tentacles grabbed his shirt, and brought him up to darkness.  
*You are not allowed to see me, but I can see you, I can sense you, your afraid like everyone else.* The entity threw him into a table as a unused glass fell right next to him. *Your afraid...* The entity started, before a tentacle that could Pierce him stood at his heart. *Your afraid of DEATH!!* It’s voice sounded more clear there, which indeed scared him, but he still sat there strong.  
For nothing could break him, the entity wouldn’t do anything to him, since he was almost like the entity.  
But the entity made sure he wouldn’t go past that.  
“I am afraid of death, but I’m not afraid to sacrifice my life for the others and give them a peaceful life they deserve!” The Observer yelled.  
The Entity laughed. *You have a good heart, a large amount of determination, I can’t wait until you lose all hope and come to the black void.*  
The observer laughed. “We’ll see about that.”  
The Auris shun and came to life as he walked over to it, before nodding.  
He grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper, and started to write down something in it.

Arcus 01  
I would start at the beginning, but I don't know when that was or how long ago I was banished to this prison. What I know is I've been observing and studying the inner workings of this Entity that had once been… well… an obsession.


	12. Dragging chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the chains of hate dlc

Chapter 12 Dragging Chains

Caleb sat in a saloon, as he saw a bunch of people flashed in and out of his sight, as he flashed from the present to the past, to the present again.  
His trusty gun sat on the table as he continued to tinker with it, maybe make it better for what it was built to do. Longer chain? no. A more durable one? Maybe.  
These thoughts flushed through his head, as he cleaned off the blood on the left side of the gun. “This used to be a beauty.” He sighed, putting snake oil on the chains, and used his trusty old rag, to give it some shine.  
He lifted it up to the chandelier and saw as the tip of the gun gleamed in the light. “Perfect.” He said, getting up, before snapping his jaw back into place.  
“Damn I hated that man, shot me in the damn jaw.” Caleb muttered as he walked out of the saloon.  
His boots pressed to the ground, as his feet sunk into the sand below him, with a tumbleweed blowing by him.  
A windmill kept turning, as the wind blew harshly, there was a shack a few feet away from where he stood, a flat platform, where he would be hanging if he would’ve actually killed the man the first time.  
*Come my bounty hunter, a trial awaits your arrival, close your eyes.* The voice whisper into his ears. *Your the only one I have left, hunt the bounty’s, claim your reward!* It yelled, as a smile crept his face, before closing his eyes, only to feel the sun that was beating down on him disappear.  
He sluggishly opened his eyes, to see darkness. He stood in a old run downed Coal factory, as it still creaked from parts slowly inching away from each other, trying to snap apart. “I’m surprised this damn place is still up with all of this gone wrong.” He said, walking to see a generator.

Meanwhile, Meg and the others spawned inside of the killer shack as they groaned. “Seriously! I just got done with a trial!” Meg complained, as Dwight walked over to a generator and started sliding pieces into the machine.  
Meg looked around to see, Nancy, and some other girl that she didn’t know of, kinda looked like a cowgirl.  
“Um excuse me, who are you?” Meg said walking over to the girl.  
She smiled tossing her hand out ready for a handshake. “Please to be a acquainted with you, my name is Zarina.” Meg shook her hand. “Names Meg.”  
“Less introducing, more gens.” Dwight grumbles. Meg sighed, before getting on the generator.  
The game went terrible for the survivors though. Half of the time, they were shot by him constantly, none of them could dodge his shots.  
After that Dwight got sacrificed, than Meg, than Nancy.  
Zarina was left, but Caleb was right on her trail hunting her down with a gun reloaded and ready to shoot, with Zarina being injured.  
After a bit of chasing Caleb finally nailed Zarina in the back, he started to reel her in as she continued to struggle. *I have to do something, to get out of this mess.* Zarina thought as she looked at her surroundings to see what the veteran survivors called a T wall. “Perfect!” She exclaimed as she pulled the chain into the wall, before snapping it in half.  
Caleb growled in anger as he put a new chain into his gun. *Damn girl.* he thought as he started running after her. *Continue the chase my hunter, for you will end her.* The entity growled.   
Zarina started to here some wind from her right or was it her left? Or maybe forwards? She looked around. Or maybe backwards?  
Caleb saw Zarina as a sitting duck. He smiled before shooting her once more.  
Zarina saw it, the famous Hatch that saved many of the survivors lives but has also doomed them, but it was too late. Another chain already came singing through the air and found it’s target. “You won’t be escaping this time girl!” Caleb said angrily. *This guy is pissed with me.* Zarina thought.  
She was so close, too close to give up.  
She struggled and looked around only to see a tree. A fucking tree? He can easily go around that but... she sighed. *Its the only chance I got to snap this chain.* she thought before she started pulling the chain to the tree.  
*What is this girls plan?* Caleb thought as he reels in closer and closer, to also see the tree. *Not this time girl!* Caleb thought as he started tugging the opposite direction.  
Zarina continued to fight. *Almost there.*   
Caleb continued to fight also. *Almost there.*   
Zarina started to tug the chain into the chain, as it started to glow redder and redder by the second. *My chains about to break damn it!* Caleb thought.  
He was not gonna lose again, he needs to please the Entity so he can get his reward!  
But, it didn’t work. The chain snapped. Zarina ran towards the hatch and than looked back at him, kinda feeling bad for the guy.  
“What’s your name partner?” Zarina asked. Caleb huffed. “Just leave damn it, you won fair and square, as he started to load his gun again.  
“My name is Zarina, tell me yours.” She said.  
Caleb laughed, before shooting her. “You should’ve left instead of being nosy.”  
Caleb informed. “Well I guess I’m a too nosy of a girl.” Zarina said.  
Caleb dragged her over to him before downing her, and than slung her on his shoulder.  
“And just so you know, my name is Caleb Quinn.” Caleb told her as Zarina smiled. “Well nice to meet you Caleb.” She smiled.  
Damn this girl was mocking him, she was being a bitch. She’d be dammed if he did nothing to her, but oh it would be so sweet to break her jaw, but he can’t.  
He sighed tossing her on a hook. “How about you go die bitch!” Caleb growled walking away.

Zarina opened her eyes to laying inside of some type of hotel, but it didn’t look like the hotels sees been to before.  
It had tv’s, it was made of brick. The list would go on and on, but something confused her, it looked like she had a roommate.  
On their side of the bed, there was a cowboy hat hanging on a hanger, with a long cloak also hanging right beside the hat, with some type of oil and a old rag sitting on their nightstand. *Im wondering if I was put with Caleb?* Zarina thought, as she started to right more in her journal.  
“Even though I’m not writing for a newspaper company anymore, I can at least still write.” Zarina sighed.  
Meanwhile, Caleb was sitting in the club. He was observing everyone.  
Evan and David got into their daily brawl, Dwight and Bubba were at the back cooking, and Max was serving drinks again.  
“So your the new one here.” Max said, passing a thing of moonshine to Caleb.  
“Yeah I’m new to this place.” Caleb said taking a swig of the moonshine.  
Caleb pulled out his gun, and started to rip the chains out of it. “I knew I should’ve put a stronger chain in it.” Caleb said.  
Max looked at Caleb’s gun. “It doesn’t look like you put enough oil on that chain.” Max said, grabbing the chain and started to inspect it. “Mind if I use this chain?” He asked, as Caleb sighed. “Go right ahead.” Max quickly pulled out his chainsaw and put it on the counter, after that he started taking off the chains, and putting the new chains on. “Looks weird but I can make it work.” Max mumbled, as Caleb stared at his chainsaw in awe.  
“You got a nice chainsaw there, you made it yourself?” Caleb asked.  
Max shrugged. “Not entirely, I made the chassis and the engine but everything else was ripped from my old man’s chainsaw he loved to use, didn’t even cost me a dime.” Max snorted. “You made that gun yourself?” Max asked Caleb.  
Caleb broke into a smile. “Why yes I did, it was hard work but it paid off.”  
The two were chatting about their creations and their past lives before getting dragged here.  
Zarina than saw Claudette. Claudette was peering over to where Max and Caleb were. “So you must be Claudette.” Zarina asked, walking over before taking a seat next to Claudette. “Wow you must be a detective or something to figure that out.” Claudette said sarcastically.  
“So... you like one of those boys?” Zarina asked. Claudette sighed smiling.  
“Actually the one talking behind the counter is my boyfriend.” Claudette said, surprising Zarina. “Wait, your dating a killer?”   
Zarina never thought love existed here when she saw the cold eyes everyone had, but Claudette was different, her eyes were filled with light.  
“And I have a feeling your into that new cowboy huh?” Claudette asked Zarina, causing her to go into a massive blush. “What no... fine your right.” Zarina started saying before admitting it.  
Claudette just laughed as they continued to talk to each other about what they did before being dragged here.  
Max and Caleb were too busy talking about their inventions when the two girls walked over. “Hey Max.” Claudette said walking up to him sitting at the bar. Max nodded pouring a drink before sliding it towards Claudette. “What do you want girl?” Max asked Zarina. Zarina just smiled at him. “I’ll take what Claudette is drinking.” Max laughed. “I don’t think you’ll be able to swallow my homemade moonshine.” Zarina smiled. “I can swallow it down if Claudette can, I’m stronger than her.” Claudette laughed punching Zarina lightly on the shoulder.  
Max shrugged before sliding over a moonshine to Zarina and Caleb.  
David comes walking up to Caleb. “You wanna have a drinking contest?” David slurred. Caleb laughed. “Drinking contest?! Sure!”   
“This outta be fun.” Zarina chuckled as she saw the cowboy get ready to drink.  
Max slammed down their first drink before starting to pour again.  
Caleb quickly chugged his first drink down slamming it. “Next!” He called out as Max gave his next. David finished soon after getting his next.  
“I’m betting on Caleb.” Zarina said. Claudette laughed. “I don’t know, David can drink a lot. Took awhile for him to pass out drunk.” Zarina smiled. “guess we’ll see.”

After what felt like a hour of drinking both of the boys started to slow down little by little after each drink. “You getting a little slow there buster!” David said downing another drink. Caleb smiled drinking another before snapping his jaw back into place.  
“I’m just getting started.” He chuckled.  
Zarina and Claudette were quietly watching this amazing match up, Claudette was surprised Ace hasn’t popped up yet to make a bet on the two.  
“You sure you don’t like Caleb?” Claudette asked. Zarina smiled. “I don’t know, he’s seems nice and all, but the feeling of being with a killer is kinda nerve racking, you know?” Max came and leaned over the counter. “What’s wrong with us?” He asked. Zarina laughed. “Nah your perfectly fine Max, even though if you do wield a chainsaw.” Zarina muttered the last part. Max scoffed before walking to serve the two guys again.  
Claudette leaned on the counter staring at Max. “Well, I think Caleb will be like Max, hard to get through at first, maybe a bit stubborn. But they’ll eventually warm up to ya in the long run if you force the relationship long enough.” Claudette explained, sipping on her moonshine still. Zarina shrugged. “I have a question for you Claudette.” She said looking Claudette in the eye. “Shoot, ask away.” Claudette grinned.  
“How do you stay positive in a world like this all the time.” Claudette shrugged standing up going behind the counter. “I’ve always been a positive person, no matter what time. I was nice in my before life and I was nice in this life, even though I didn’t have any friends.” Claudette’s vision of her past life was a blur mainly.  
Max walked up behind Claudette before wrapping his arms around her. “You know it’s time for us to go to sleep, I’ll see you at the apartment.” He said.  
Claudette smiled placing a kiss in his cheek. “I’m staying here and your not stopping me.” She said. Max sighed. “Your choice.” He said letting go of her and walking off.  
Zarina smiled. “You guys are a cute couple.” She said jealously. “Cute? Nah, Dwight and Sally are cuter do you ever see them when they try to be alone?”  
They both laughed. Zarina was gonna start talking again before hearing a big thud.  
The girls look over to see the two guys completely passed out on the ground. “Looks like it’s a draw.” Claudette chuckled.  
Zarina walked up to Caleb poking him. “Hey big guy, you okay?” She asked. He said nothing. “He doesn’t expect me to drag him, right?” Zarina asked fearfully.  
Max walked up and picked up Caleb. “I’ll carry him, you and Claudette carry David.”  
Claudette and Zarina picked up David as they all made their way to David’s apartment before tossing him in. They close the door before going to Zarina’s apartment and Max tossed Caleb on the bed. “Thanks partner.” Zarina said.  
Claudette waved at Zarina before her and Max took their leave.  
After two hours, Caleb woke up with a pounding head ache. “You finally awake cowboy?” Caleb scratched his head as he looked at Zarina writing in her journal at a desk. “Did you carry me here?” Caleb asked. Zarina laughed. “Nah, Max did. But Claudette and I carried David.” Caleb laughed sitting up. “Well, who won?” He asked. “None of you won, it was a draw.” Zarina said as she continued to write.  
“So are we roommates?” Caleb asked. Zarina sighed. “What’s with you and all the questions? And yes, we’re living together so get used to it.”  
Caleb got up and peered over Zarina’s shoulder. The title of the journal was called, The rise of the Hellshire Gang. Caleb laughed. “So you wrote a entry on my gang?” He said sitting on the bed. Zarina nodded. “Yah, back where I lived you were pretty popular. Feared also.” Caleb laughed. “Of course I was feared! I was the greatest bounty hunter their ever was. Zarina smiled closing her Journal before putting her scarf up. “Alrighty feared bounty hunter, how about you move back to your side of the bed I need some sleep for tomorrow.” Caleb got up and went to his side of the bed before they both soundly fell asleep.

Author’s note 

I’m back baby, well sorta. It’s been a while since I last posted anything, especially a long time since I worked on this good old book of mine.  
But I’m back better than ever, ready to right more story’s for you guys.  
Now I know I missed the Yui and Oni chapter cause I didn’t feel like they are needed at the moment so until the time comes which will be soon, they’ll be popping in out of no where.  
See ya guys! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the small introduction I had this written ahead of time so I didn’t know how short the chapter was goin to be, I was tempted to cram chapter 1 and 2 into one chapter but I held off.  
I hope this story was good enough for you guys to read, since I can post story’s on the iPad I can post a crap ton more updates for you guys so... don’t worry about this story stopping any time soon cause I already have two chapters ready to post in my notes. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story, also comment and tell what might be changed. See ya


End file.
